planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Chawk1993/Dawn: Web Comic Analysis
I was just having a closer look comic and I found a few images that were interesting. I apologise for the lack of images but I tried to make the tiff images that I have and tried to turn them into jpeg files but it didn't work. There is probably a thousand hidden messages in the comic. Malcolm's Partner So for anyone who doesn't know, The Americans' star Keri Russell has been cast in the role as the lead human character, replacing the character of Caroline (Freida Pinto), Caesar's adoptive mother from Rise. The character that will be played by Russell in the film has not had a name released as of yet. She seems to make an appear on the third page of the comic. It is currently unknown as to how the character will come into the story other then what we already know about her as the stepmother of Malcolm's son and his new partner/girlfriend. There not much information I can gather from this image of her. Malcolm's Son On the same page as his stepmother, Malcolm's son appears. There not a lot of information I can gather from this because we already know who he is by just looking at the image. A name for the character is still to be released. Caesar wearing Bear Skin crown/pelt? On the second page of the comic, there is an image of a chimp (possibly Caesar) wearing bear skin. I found this really strange. I really don't know what to make of this image. River or his baby brother or sister? The first image I found was interesting. The image on the fourth page of the comic and it shows a baby chimp and it got me wondering: Is it the Infant Child that was mentioned at comic con in July or is Caesar and Cornelia's son, River as a baby? We know the information that was given at SDCC that River will be a teenager when we are introduced to him so it may not be him but since the comic is set between Rise and Dawn, it might be him as he was born during that timeframe. It may even be the River's little brother or sister as the child was also born during this period but from what was revealed or at least hinted at, just prior to the events of Dawn. Cornelia? On the same page as the baby chimp in the bottom corner there is an adult chimp that looks nothing like Caesar. The chimp looks female and I have a sneaking suspicion that it's in fact our first glimpse at Caesar's wife, Cornelia. As we are probably already aware, much like Lisa from Conquest and Battle, the fourth and fifth films in the original series, Cornelia serves as her husband's queen/ consort and serves as a leading member of his council or so it can be suspected. Malcolm? On the sixth page of the comic there is a man drawn on a red background and it looks a little like Jason Clarke's character Malcolm. Whether it is or not I don't know but it certainly looks like him. I would love to hear your thoughts and comments on what you have found while reading the web comic. Category:Blog posts